It is becoming increasingly prevalent for content service providers, such as TV broadcasters, cable TV companies, and the like, to provide their services, such as their TV channel lineup, over the IP network instead of using the traditional broadcast networks. When content/services are provided over the IP network, it is referred to as “over-the-top” or OTT.
Subscribers can receive the same live TV content over the IP network on smart phones, tablet devices, and Internet-connected TVs. By receiving content via OTT, subscribers may eliminate the need to use set-top boxes (STB) by viewing OTT content on TV when the TV is connected to the Internet. Using OTT is becoming a popular way to watch TV and in the future may be the standard way to watch TV (when Internet-connected TVs become more widespread). It may, over time, replace receiving a TV signal using an embedded TV turner or receiving video from an STB on one of the external input sources for the TV.
However, in order to watch OTT content, the TV viewer has to execute certain software on the TV. Another aspect of TV viewing that is becoming more popular is executing applications (“apps”) on a TV in the same way users are accustomed to launching apps on their smart phones and tablets. In order to watch OTT content on a TV, the viewer has to launch an app on the TV. The app can often be bought or downloaded from an app store associated with the TV or other provider (e.g., Android Marketplace, iTunes, etc.). In some cases, this is referred to as a TV app. Once this TV app is launched from the screen on the TV that displays the various apps downloaded by the viewer, the viewer can watch TV in a normal manner.
However, having to go to the app screen on the TV after turning the TV on and then having to execute the TV app detracts from the conventional TV experience that the vast majority of viewers are used to. Viewers want to be able to turn on the TV and start watching TV shows or continuing with whatever service was on before they last powered off the TV. They do not want to take extra steps between powering on the TV and getting to the TV channel they want to watch. It would be desirable to give TV viewers a conventional or normal TV viewing experience when watching content and services via OTT.